


Flash Goes The Camera

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tumblr Imports And Exports [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Everyone hates post-mission photoshoots. Everyone. (Inspired by one of the newest "Avengers: Endgame" promo pictures. Crossposted from Tumblr. AU, complete.)





	Flash Goes The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the disaster of a promo image you can see in this Tumblr post: https://lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com/post/182676011161. Seriously, Marvel...
> 
> Complete crack. Not beta-read. If anyone can come up with a funnier (or pun-ier) title I'd be delighted.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written to mock, not to make a profit.

“When can we go again?”, Steve whispered through his teeth. It probably made him look even more constipated. 

A camera flashed in front of them.

“Oh my god, quit whining. And Thor, take the axe down a notch, you’re scratching the paint job on my ass.”

Tony sounded just as pissed as Natasha looked.

“Well,” she promptly snapped back “at least your hair isn’t still wet with stinky swamp water. And what’s that pose for anyway, Mister I’m-Going-To-Repulsor-The-Floor?”

“The armour is stuck like that, princess. Now suck it up, we all want to be somewhere else.”

Another camera flashed.

“Hulk face frozen,” Hulk mumbled. Next to him, Clint sighed.

“Yeah and as soon as you stop being super pissed about that we can have Banner back who can probably find something to counteract the nerve agent.”

The Hulk huffed, apparently in full sulk mode now. Steve started to calculate the ice cream costs to get him out of that funk in his head. They were probably going to be astronomical.

As if reading his thoughts, Tony piped up over the suits static-y loudspeaker.

“Oh great. Now I’m gonna have to buy another ice cream company. Fuck’s sake.”

Natasha smirked nastily.

“Suck it up, princess.”

_Flash._

“No talking! And smile!”

Steve unsuccessfully tried to stare the photographers into submission.

“Aren’t those enough pictures? We are all tired an-”

_Flash._

“Five more minutes, Captain.”

Steve felt briefly worried when Clint notched an arrow.

“Stand down, Hawkeye.”

“Look, Cap, all undue respect but I give them two more minutes and then I’m killing anyone who tries to get between me and some spring rolls.”

Steve considered that for two seconds.

“You know what, that sounds fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love a comment if you enjoyed this. :)
> 
> Say hi on Tumblr if you want at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com


End file.
